A night of a blazing sky
by Tori Bradley
Summary: PART 2 IN MY NS SERIES: Continuation of 'FINDING HEART' ...REPOST... Blake and Tori are expecting, but a new evil lurks in the shadows
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I have no clue what happened, but my first post of this story got deleted off this wonderful website (and I mean that sincerely!) and my original seems to have disappeared off my hard drive, SO I'm attempting to rewrite it from memory. Some things may be different, but I hope you still enjoy it : )  
  
Now for the legal crap: I don't own Power Rangers, but I do own Sarah Williams Bradley, Laura Chien Wantanabe, Austin Wantanabe, Clarke Bradley, Shayne Brooks, Owen Bradley, and Hailey Bradley. I also own Taka and his minions.  
  
Now without further adieu, I give you 'A Night of a Blazing Sky'  
  
(((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
'A night of a blazing sky shall bring forth two beings born of thunder and water. These beings will be all powerful and will vanquish the darkest of  
all evils.'  
  
"This has to be what Dad was talking about," Cam said as he read the ancient scroll again. It had been long since he last ventured into ninja ops, but his father had been getting strange visions of a new evil coming to Blue Bay Harbor- he also sensed that it was focused on Tori and Blake. For the past three days he had been down in the lair looking for anything having to due with Thunder or Water.  
Cam took the scroll and returned to his quarters where he found his wife Laura sleeping soundly with his infant son Austin on her chest following his mother's lead. Cam smiled and placed the scroll down. Carefully he curled up next to her and wrapped his arm protectively around them both.  
'Maybe I'll wait a little while before I tell them,' he thought as he drifted to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Tori waited impatiently in her bedroom for the timer to sound. Scanning the room, she tried to find something to keep her mind occupied while she waited. Her eyes fell on a picture from her wedding day. She and Blake were holding each other in a tight kiss on the beach. She smiled as she thought back to that beautiful day on the beach three years ago. She stared down at her beautiful ring and smiled. She was brought out of her train of thought when a shrill ringing came from her adjoining bathroom.  
Tori ran in and looked down at the small stick on the sink. 'Blue. . . it's blue!" she thought. 'That means,' her hands slowly found there way to her stomach. Tears began to well up in her eyes. Quickly, she flew to the phone to make an appointment with her doctor- luckily she was able to get one for later that afternoon.  
  
"Congratulations Mrs. Bradley," the doctor said coming back into the room. Tori's smile wouldn't leave her face. "Would you like to see him? Or her?" Tori nodded and lay down on the examining table and the doctor ran the ultrasound over her abdomen. "there's the heartbeat." Tori watched in awe as she saw her baby.  
"What's that?" Tori asked, pointing to another object in the screen. The doctor moved the pointer to the object in question.  
"A heartbeat," the doctor said grinning. Tori looked at her in shock.  
"Another one?" The doctor nodded. "Twins?"  
  
"Again, congratulations," the doctor said as Tori left with her ultrasound pictures and prenatal things. 'I can't wait till Blake gets home,' she thought. She opened the door to their house and saw a note on the kitchen table.  
  
~Went to the track after work- Love you- Blake~  
  
She smiled and placed the pictures on the table. A few hours later she heard the front door open. Blake threw his motocross gear on the floor and looked around. "I hope you plan on cleaning that up," he heard Tori yell from the kitchen. He smiled and headed in that direction. Tori felt two strong arms wrap around her waist from behind. He began to kiss the side of her neck. Tori smiled and turned herself around to kiss his lips. "I have a surprise for you," she said releasing herself from him. "It's on the table." Blake gave her a questioning glance and sat down. He picked up the pictures and saw the name on them- BRADLEY, TORI. He looked back at Tori. "Keep reading," she urged. Blake looked back down. BRADLEY A, BRADLEY B. He slowly raised his head and looked at her. In one swift motion he stood and grabbed her in a tight embrace. "Twins! Are you serious!" he asked kissing her madly. "I take it you're excited then?" she asked laughing. "Of course I am! How long?" he asked setting her down, but not letting her go. "The doctor said about seven weeks." Blake grabbed her again and placed one arm under her knees and one behind her back. He picked her up and they headed towards their bedroom. "it's safe to do this right?" he asked. Tori crushed her lips into his. "Absolutely."  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Dustin awoke the following day and looked out at the sky. It was another beautiful day. He slowly rolled over and kissed Marah gently on the forehead. He quickly dressed and walked over to the crib next to his side of the bed. Carefully he wrapped his three-month-old daughter in a fuzzy yellow blanket, wrote his wife a quick note and together, they headed for the skate park.  
  
It was exactly one year ago today that he had lost his best friend and brother in life. A year ago today that Shane lost his battle with cancer. Everyone thought it was odd how he broke his leg doing a move he'd done a million times. When he was taken to the hospital, x-rays revealed that somehow he had cancer in his leg.  
  
Dustin sat on a bench and watched as the sun cast shadows on the familiar ramps and pipes that were scattered about. The baby began to stir slightly and he glanced down at the mop of curly brown hair that was peeking out. Dustin remembered back to his last few moments with Shane.  
  
He and Marah had just found out she was expecting and went to tell Shane he was going to be an uncle again. Cam had already brought baby Austin by, as well as Porter with his son William.  
Shane smiled when they told him the news, and called Marah over to him. Slowly he reached out and placed a hand on her stomach.  
"I'll always be looking out for you," he said softly to the unborn child. To this day Marah will say that she felt something from the child she carried. It was decided then that the baby would be named after Shane. He smiled at the idea and fell asleep.  
When he opened his eyes again, his friends surrounded him. Tori held his right hand in hers, with Dustin standing behind her. Looking around, he saw Blake, Hunter, and Cam were there as well.  
Slowly, Shane lifted his left arm and turned it over- exposing the tattoo of his ranger insignia. The others all smiled and followed suit, revealing theirs. They had all gotten them after Lothor had been destroyed, to help them remember the bond they all shared. Shane turned his hand over in front of him. Tori took hers and placed it on top of his. Dustin did the same, as did Cam, Blake, and Hunter.  
Shane looked around at his team- his family. "I love you guys."  
  
Dustin heard soft footsteps behind him. "I knew you'd be here," he said.  
"Somehow I knew you would be too," Tori said sitting down. She gently wrapped her arm around his shoulders and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I miss him too Dust," she said as a tear escape her eye. The baby began to make noise. "Can I take her?" Tori asked. Dustin handed his daughter to his best friend.  
"Hi Shayne," she said to the babe. She slowly opened her big chocolate eyes and looked at Tori. Dustin noticed something different about Tori. Soon more tears fell from her eyes.  
"Tor? Tori, you alright?" Dustin asked concerned. Tori turned her head to him.  
"Yeah- everything's great. I'm just thinking how great it's going to be to see our kids playing together." Dustin's face broke into a huge grin.  
"Are you?" Tori nodded her head.  
"With twins." Dustin's jaw hit the ground.  
"Are you serious! That's amazing!" Tori just continued to smile as they headed back to Dustin's place.  
  
When they arrived, Tori was still holding Shayne while Dustin made his way over to Marah who was making coffee and laying out breakfast goodies.  
"Hey you two. I was wondering when you'd show up. I invited everyone over. We all should be together today, ya know?" Tori smiled and felt Blake sneak up behind her and kiss her on the shoulder. He looked down at Shayne.  
"you better get used to that. Pretty soon you'll have one on each arm," he said quietly in her ear. It must not have been quietly enough because Marah erupted with glee.  
"Twins! Tori that's so great!" she said hugging her lightly. Shayne began to act up again and Marah took her daughter. They continued to celebrate when Laura, Cam, and Austin arrived. Tori told them the good news and they too joined in the celebration. Cam's mind instantly went back to the scroll he had read early, but he decided it was better not to spoil the mood. Hunter was the last one to arrive. He was quite shocked to find everyone happy, when he thought the mood would be a little more somber.  
"hey guys. What's going on?" he asked.  
"Nothing much UNCLE Hunter," Blake said looking straight at his brother. He looked at Tori who just smiled and nodded. He too joined in and nearly fainted when he found out they were having two.  
"Oh man! Sarah's gonna flip!" he exclaimed.  
"Where is she anyway?" Tori asked sitting on Blake's lap.  
"She wanted to come, but she's not feeling too hot. She said to say hello." Sarah was Hunter wife, and she was very pregnant- ready to go at any time. Hunter had been reluctant to leave her, but she insisted on him going to be with his friends. They had met at a dance and since that day had been inseparable.  
Suddenly Shayne began to cry loudly. No matter what they did, they couldn't get her to calm. "Guys?" Tori asked. They all turned to her. "I think she wants to go." The guys all knew what she meant, and soon the remaining rangers took Shayne somewhere she had never been before- to see her other uncle.  
Strangely enough, as they reached the cemetery, she calmed. They all made their way up to a small hill set away from the others and looked at their fallen leader.  
  
SHANE OWEN CLARKE  
  
Beloved Son, Brother, and Friend  
  
Tori knelt down and placed six red roses at the foot of the stone and then returned to Blake's arms. Dustin knelt with Shayne and placed a single yellow rose with a small tag on it next to the red ones.  
  
~To Uncle Shane Love Shayne Anna Brooks  
  
Dustin took his left arm and turned it over to show his tattoo. The others all smiled and did the same. They all them placed their hands on the headstone and felt a warm breeze envelope them like a friendly hug.  
"We love you Shane," Tori whispered into the sky.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"So have you thought of names?" Sarah asked as she tried to sit up.  
"You really shouldn't be doing that you know. You could blow any second," Tori said laughing at her sister in law. It had been a week since they had gone to see Shane.  
"Oh stop it. You're starting to sound like Hunter. But seriously? Have you?"  
"I think you should be worrying about that, not me." Sarah smiled and placed her hand on her very swollen belly.  
"Well, we have a boys name, because Hunter is so sure he's having a son."  
"Go on," Tori urged  
"Well, we were thinking. . . what do you think about Clarke?" Tori's eyes filled with tears.  
"I think Shane would have loved that," she said before she began sobbing. Sarah waddled her way over to her and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry Sar. Hormones you know?" at that both women started laughing. Sarah suddenly stopped.  
"Oh shit," she breathed. "Tor, I think it's time." Tori ran out to the garage and got Hunter and Blake who were working on their bikes.  
  
Hours later, the entire Bradley family was gathered in Sarah's hospital room to welcome its newest member- Clarke Blake Bradley. Blake sat in a chair with his nephew in his arms. He glanced over at his wife who was sitting on the bed with Sarah.  
"We're next," he said as they exchanged smiles.  
  
Little did they know that the evil force Sensei had been getting visions about was watching their every move. Cam had still not told them about the prophecy, and time was running out.  
"Oh yes- you're next alright," he said as he disappeared back into the shadows of his ship. 'Their powers will be mine. Nothing will stop me.' 


	2. chapter 2

To anyone, he looked human- but he was far from it. Once a great fighter against evil, an alien named Taka slowly became corrupted with the idea of absolute power. He defected away from good and vanished deep into the universe in hopes of attaining great evil powers. Over time he became obsessed with getting power from others in order to make him stronger.  
Throughout his journey, he had learned of an ancient prophecy of two beings that will hold a power so great that they would be able to defeat the darkest evil- the same prophecy that Cam had read. For most of his life, Taka had tried to figure out what was meant by 'thunder and water,' and now he finally knew.  
A little run in with Lothor a while back showed him exactly where to look- now all he had to do was watch and wait until he could get the power.  
  
((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))  
  
A month had passed and Cam still had not told Tori and Blake about the danger their children's lives could be in. Tori was now beginning to show, much to her delight, and Blake was on cloud nine. Cam decided that it could not wait anymore.  
Tori was sitting on the hill that overlooked the motocross track with Marah, who was holding Shayne, and Sarah with Clarke. They all watched as three bikes pulled up. Dustin went over and sat next to Marah and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek.  
Hunter took Clarke from Sarah and began walking away. "Hunter! Don't put him on the bike," she said laughing as she went after her husband. Dustin and Sarah followed them, while Blake walked over and helped Tori to her feet. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly.  
"How you feeling today?" he asked pulling away a little to look at her belly.  
"I'm feeling great," she said leaning into him again. He kissed her forehead and they began walking back to his bike. Tori turned and saw Cam running over to them.  
"Hey guys," he said as they reached him.  
"Cam? What's up? You look kind of flustered," Blake said.  
"I need you guys to come with me," he said.  
"Where?" Tori asked.  
"Ninja Ops." Tori and Blake exchanged odd glances, but didn't ask questions as they followed Cam back to the academy.  
  
(((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))  
  
Sensei sat at the head of the table in ops while Cam took up his spot in front of the super computer. Tori and Blake sat next to each other on their navy and blue pillows and read over the scroll Sensei laid out in front of them. After a few minutes, Blake spoke.  
"What's the big deal? This seems like a good thing to me," he said. Sensei rose and looked at him.  
"It would seem like a good thing to me as well Blake, if it were not for the visions and feelings I have been having."  
"What kind of feeling Sensei?" Tori asked. Sensei began to pace the room.  
"I have the distinct feeling that we are not the only ones who know of this prophecy," he said, his tone a little deeper than before. Tori instinctively placed her hands on her stomach- knowing that something was wrong. "Many years ago, a being known as Taka began his search for power. He used to be a great warrior against evil, but over time his mind became twisted, and now he is bent on obtaining all the power he can gather in order to become all-powerful." Blake felt Tori edge herself closer to him and he wrapped and arm around her waist protectively. "So you think he's coming for. . ." Tori's voice trailed off as she realized what Sensei was trying to say. Taka was coming after the twins. "Unfortunately Tori, that's precisely what I'm saying," he said bowing his head. Blake didn't realize it, but his free hand had rested itself over Tori's that lay on her stomach. "We can't let anything happen to them," Blake said sternly looking at Sensei. "No we cannot," Sensei said. "And we won't," Cam said rising from his seat. "We'll all be watching out for you both- and the twins," he said with a smile. "Thank you," Tori said as she and Blake rose. They silently walked out of Ops holding hands.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Later that night, Tori sat on her bed with a small blue notebook in front of her. She smiled as she turned the pages and came across the song she had written Blake all those years ago. Her mind wandered back to the night he had surprised her and told her that he loved her for the first time. Tears began to prick behind her eyes. Blake would be home soon from Hunter's. He went to tell everyone about Taka.  
She reached over to her nightstand and wound up a silver music box that Blake had given her. The gently melody started to play and she lay down on the bed. The tank top she was wearing was becoming too small for her, and clearly showed her protruding stomach.  
She slowly began to run her hands over the small mound and began to sing softly to her unborn children to the tune coming from the box.  
"When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are. Anything your heart desires will come to you. . ." she stopped when she saw Blake leaning up against the doorframe looking at her. Tori bit her bottom lip a little and smiled at him.  
"How long were you standing there?" she asked as he made his way over to her. He sat down on the bed next to her and placed a hand on her cheek.  
"Long enough to see that you're going to be a great mom," he said bending over to kiss her. Tori smiled and sighed. Blake laid down next to her and put his hand on her abdomen. He saw a look of worry in his wife's eyes.  
"Tor, nothing's going to happen to them- I promise. I won't let it." Tori had to smile at that.  
"I know you won't." She leaned over and captured his mouth in a heated kiss that took his breath away. They pulled away looking for oxygen.  
"Wow," Blake said smiling.  
"I love you ya know." Tori said. Blake kissed her again and got up. He made his way over to their stereo and put on a CD. Tears filled Tori's eyes as she recognized the melody. He went back over to her and offered his hand like he had done years ago.  
Slowly they began swaying to the music. Blake held her left hand in his and brought her to rest on his chest. His arm snaked around her back and hers around his neck.  
"I love you," his whispered in her ear as they continued their dance. Tori knew they would never let anything happen to each other or their children. And in those few beautiful moments as they held one another life was perfect.  
  
'Today I took a walk up the street  
  
And picked a flower and climbed the hill  
  
Above the lake  
  
And secret thoughts were said aloud  
  
We watched the faces in the clouds  
  
Until the clouds had blown away  
  
And were we ever somewhere else  
  
You know, it's hard to say  
  
I never saw blue like that before  
  
Across the sky  
  
Around the world  
  
You've given me all you have and more  
  
And no one else has ever shown me how  
  
To see the world the way I see it now  
  
Oh, I, I never saw blue like that  
  
I can't believe a month ago  
  
I was alone, I didn't know you  
  
I hadn't seen or heard you're name  
  
And even now, I'm so amazed  
  
It's like a dream, It's like a rainbow, it's like the rain  
  
And somethings are the way they are  
  
And words just can't explain  
  
Cause I never saw blue like that before  
  
Across the sky  
  
Around the world  
  
You've given me all you have and more  
  
And no one else has ever shown me how  
  
To see the world the way I see it now  
  
Oh, I, I never saw blue like that before  
  
And it feels like now,  
  
And it feels always,  
  
And it feels like coming home  
  
I never saw blue like that before  
  
Across the sky  
  
Around the world  
  
You've given me all you have and more  
  
And no one else has ever shown me how  
  
To see the world the way I see it now  
  
Oh, I, I never saw blue like that before  
  
Oh, I, I never saw blue like that.' 


	3. chapter 3

Months past and there was no sign of danger. Tori continued to grow larger and the twins were developing perfectly. Everyone had been made aware of the threat and was on high alert. The girls were enjoying a nice, relaxing day away from their children and husbands.  
The four women sat on the beach enjoying the beauty around them. "What do you suppose those wonderful husbands of ours are doing right now?" Sarah asked laying back on her towel.  
"If I know Cam, he's probably trying to teach Austin how to program something," Tori giggled.  
"If I know Hunter, he's probably at the track watching Blake," Sarah said.  
"I bet Dustin's with him," Tori added.  
"If he puts my little girl on that bike of his I'm going to scream," Marah said throwing her hands in the air. "She's going to wear makeup not mud." At that, they all started laughing.  
"But Marah, Motocross is so much fun!" Tori exclaimed.  
"Yeah Marah. Hunter took my on his bike a few times. It's great fun," Sarah said. Marah grinned.  
"I know it's fun. I like riding with Dustin. I just can't think about doing it by myself. Was it hard Tori?" she asked. Tori turned to her.  
"At first it can be a little difficult, but after awhile, you get the hang of." She looked out at the water. "But I think I'll leave that up to Blake and stick to the water, though I doubt I'll be able to squeeze back into my wetsuit anytime soon!" Suddenly the twins began to stir, causing Tori to let out a very contented sigh.  
  
((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))  
  
Taka sat in his ship watching the four women enjoying their afternoon. A sick grin spread across his face when he saw Tori with her hand on her very large stomach. He picked up a chart that lay in front of him and let out a small laugh.  
'A night of a blazing sky,' he thought as he looked at the chart. 'You'll be mine sooner than you think.'  
  
(((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))  
  
The guys were all having a relaxing day as well. Cam was taking a nap with Austin, Hunter took Clarke to the track to watch Blake, and Dustin was out shopping with Shayne for a gift for the twins.  
Dustin walked through the mall with his infant daughter. He walked past one shop, and then walked back to it. He walked in and looked at a blanket and hat set in light blue with silver stars on them. He glanced over and saw an identical set in a darker blue. Smiling, he bought both sets and left.  
Once home he realized that one or both of the twins could be girls, but he knew Tori detested pink, so the things he bought should be fine. He laughed when he saw Shane let out a deep yawn and went to put her down for a nap.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Back at the beach, Sarah and Laura had decided to go, leaving Tori and Marah alone on the sand. Tori let out another sigh.  
"Tori? Are you okay? You seem kind of, I dunno. Different than usual," Marah said. Tori just smiled.  
"I'm almost eight and a half months pregnant, my back hurts, and I can't see my feet," she placed a hand on her stomach and smiled at her friend. "I couldn't be better," she said sincerely. Marah smiled back.  
"Thought of names?" Marah asked. Tori didn't respond. "Tor?" she asked again. Tori looked back.  
"What? Oh geeze, I'm sorry Marah!" she said. "I just wish I could get out there again," she said turning her gaze back to the sea. Marah got a devilish grin on her face and stood up.  
"Well then come on," she said offering her a hand. Tori looked at her oddly.  
"What are you trying to do? Put the whale back in the water?" she joked.  
"You're not a whale! Now come on," she said helping Tori to her feet. "We'll just go to the edge and put our feet in." Tori nodded and followed her to the water's edge.  
  
(((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))  
  
Taka watched the two women approach the water. 'That's it. Just a little closer. . . '  
  
(((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))  
  
Tori let her feet submerge in the cold waters and closed her eyes. "This feels so incredibly amazing," she said happily. Marah smiled at her. Slowly Marah watched as Tori's hands turned to face palm up- then she raised them slowly. Marah felt the water began to rise to the middle of her calf.  
"Tori? When did you learn to do that?" she asked in awe. Tori lowered her hands and opened her eyes.  
"I could always do it," she said turning back to the shore. "It's odd though- I never remember my powers being that strong before." They walked a few feet away from the water back to their things when a huge explosion of water erupted behind them. They both turned and looked at the frothing water.  
"Tori- did you?" Marah asked, Tori shook her head 'no.'  
"I did," a new voice said behind them. They turned back around and saw a figure clad in a long black robe. Marah stood in front of Tori.  
"Who are you?" Marah asked. The figure began laughing.  
"My my Marah- has living amongst these earthlings changed you that much?" Marah's eyes went wide.  
"Tori get out of here," she said.  
"No- I won't leave you," she said sternly. "Who are you? What do you want?" she asked.  
The figure removed its hood, showing a face Marah knew from many years ago. "Tori GET OUT OF HERE!" she cried. Tori heard the fear in her tone and tried to run away, but the figure froze her in a beam of energy. Marah ran at him, but he was too quick. He threw another beam of energy at her, sending her flying through the air- landing hard on the sand.  
Tori tried to get away, but she slowly felt herself being drawn toward the figure. She felt him behind her and watched as he lifted Marah once again into the air and slammed her back to the sand.  
"Marah!" Tori cried in vain. She felt the figure behind her lean in closer to her. She felt his warm breath on her neck causing her to shake.  
"To answer your questions my dear. My name is Taka." Tori felt her blood run cold. "And I've come for you." Tori's eyes widened.  
In one last desperate effort she cried out- "BLAKE!" Then they disappeared.  
  
(((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))  
  
Blake was at the track when he suddenly got an overwhelming sense of urgency. He steered his bike off the dirt over to where Hunter was standing with Clarke.  
"Dude, what are you doing? You're only on the third lap," Hunter said. Blake took off his helmet and shook his head.  
"I don' know, bro. I just have this weird feeling that something's not right," he said as his eyes moved in the direction of the beach. Not knowing why, he strapped his helmet back on and drove off as fast as he could.  
Something was driving him to the beach- like a sudden adrenaline rush that told him something wasn't right with Tori. When he reached the beach he looked around but couldn't find anything. He drove down a few more feet and stopped his bike. He jumped off and threw his helmet aside- he ran over to the down-faced figure in the sand.  
"Marah?" he asked as he saw her face. "Marah?" he asked again. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Blake.  
"Tori- Blake, we have to get. . . ." she didn't finish as she slipped into unconsciousness again. Blake gathered her in his arms and carefully set her in front of him on his bike. He drove as fast as he could back to her house.  
  
((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))  
  
Dustin heard a bike pull up in his driveway, then the screen door opening. "Dustin!" Blake cried as he entered with Marah's limp body. Dustin came out.  
"Dude, I just put Shayne- oh my god," he said as he took his wife. "What happened?" he asked Blake as he placed her carefully on the couch. Blake slowly made his way over to them.  
"I don't know- but she said something about Tori," he said sinking into a chair. Dustin knelt by Marah.  
"Marah? Marah- wake up," he said stroking her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes.  
"Dustin? How did I get home?" she asked.  
"Blake brought you- what happened?" Marah carefully sat up and looked at Blake, who looked like he was going to pass out.  
"he- he took her," Marah got out. Blake's eyes widened.  
"Who took her?" he asked nervously. Marah grabbed Dustin's hand.  
"Taka." Blake felt his entire body go numb.  
"I swear I did everything I could Blake, but-" she didn't finish as tears came over her and she began sobbing into Dustin's chest. Blake put his head in his hands and stayed like that for a long time.  
"I know you did Marah," he said getting up. "Thank you." He began to leave.  
"Where are you going?" Dustin asked. Blake slowly turned.  
"I need to talk to Sensei- then I'm getting my wife back." 


	4. chapter 4

Tori slowly opened her eyes. She was in a very dark room, lying on a very soft bed. 'Oh god,' she thought as she placed a hand on her stomach. A swift kick from one of her children calmed her nerves a bit. 'They're okay,' she thought. Her eyes scanned the room. There were four walls and no door to be found. One wall looked to be covered in some sort of cloth, but she couldn't be sure.  
The wall directly across from her was illuminated from the back with a blue light, giving the room a strange sort of glow. Her hand rested on her stomach and she realized that her clothes had been changed. She was no longer wearing her Capri pants and blouse, but rather a long flowing blue gown. Cautiously she got up from the bed.  
"Do you like it?" a voice asked out of nowhere. Tori looked around, but couldn't find the source of the voice.  
"Where are you?" she asked. Slowly she saw someone emerge from the shadows. The light behind the wall got brighter. The face she saw caused her fists to clench. "Where am I?" she asked.  
"You're on my ship," he said moving over to the cloth on the wall. He parted the cloth to reveal a sight hat took Tori's breath away. She looked out at the sea- the open sea. Beautiful colors were everywhere- they were near a reef, and Tori could see out for miles.  
"Taka? Is that your name?" she asked turning back to him.  
"I see you've heard of me," he replied.  
"I will escape you know," she said sternly. He laughed at her.  
"I suggest you get used to this my dear. You're not going anywhere. . . not alive anyway." Tori's head whipped around to face him- her arms wrapped around her stomach as best she could to try and protect the twins.  
"Wh- what do you mean?" she asked.  
"Well once the children are born, I'll have no use for you," he began to walk away but turned back. "That is of course unless you stand beside me as my queen. Together we will use their powers to become the most powerful beings this world has ever seen!"  
"Never," she said coolly. "You will never get me or my children. Whether you want to believe it or not I'm not due for almost another month and I can guarantee you that I will get rescued by then."  
"You remember that little part of the prophecy that spoke of 'a night of a blazing sky' don't you? Well my dear there's a meteor shower at weeks end." Tori's eyes went wide. "The sky will certainly be ablaze then." With that he disappeared back into the shadows.  
'No,' Tori cried in her mind. 'This can't be happening.' Her body went cold and she slowly made her way over to the bed, collapsing in a fit of tears. 'You will find me Blake- I know you will.'  
  
(((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))  
  
Blake was restless. He immediately went to the academy in hopes of finding something that could help him find Tori. "Sensei, we have to get her out of there," he said as they walked into Ops. Surprisingly, Cam was already down there with Dustin and Hunter.  
"I'm running a scan right now," Cam said turning back. Dustin went over and out his hand on his shoulder.  
"I called them- figured we could all help get her back," he said. Blake gave him a weak smile.  
"Thanks, man," he said. They four remaining rangers sat there in silence looking over maps, scrolls, and computer readouts. After a while Cam turned his attention to a chart on the screen.  
"Oh shit," Cam muttered. The others turned to him looking for an answer.  
"Cam?" Blake asked.  
"We may have a problem here," he said pointing to the screen.  
"What does a star chart have to do with all this?" Hunter asked. Blake's hear stopped.  
"A night of a blazing sky," he muttered. Cam only nodded.  
"There's going to be a meteor shower at the end of this week- five days from now. We'll be able to see Hailey's comet and everything." The room was silent for a few moments.  
"So your saying Tori's going to have the babies in like five days?" Dustin said summing up.  
"No!" Blake cried slamming his fist down. "It's too soon!" Sensei made his presence known by putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"Blake, you must not let your emotions get the best of you. We all need to concentrate on getting Tori back here safely as soon as possible," he said soothingly. "Cameron, continue your scanning and the rest of you see what you can find out." Blake sighed and followed Sensei's advice.  
  
(((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))  
  
Three days past and not much progress had been made. Tori was still confined to her little room, and the guys had only come to the conclusion that Taka's ship was cloaked.  
Tori cringed when she saw Taka enter her room from some unseen doorway. "So have you changed your mind about joining with me?" he asked.  
"No. Blake will find me," she said trying to avoid his gaze. Taka turned of his heel and exited.  
"Two days my dear," he said. Tori felt both twins wake up inside of her.  
Tears streamed down her cheeks. She knew it was too soon for them to be arriving, and she knew she would kill herself before she would let Taka near them.  
"Please stay in there as long as you can," she whispered to them. "Just wait till Daddy comes," she said lying down. "He will find us."  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Cam!" Marah cried as she ran into ops. "I know how to find Tori!" she said breathlessly. Cam instantly turned to his cousin.  
"How?" he asked.  
"Well from what I remember about Taka, he likes water. So maybe doing an aquatic or a subterranean scan will help," she said. Cam looked up at her.  
"You're a genius! Why didn't I think of that?" he asked as he turned to the screen. After a few minutes he turned back to her. "There's defiantly something out in the ocean, but I can't pinpoint it- therefore I can't get a lock so we can teleport there." The silence was overpowering- then Cam sprung to life again.  
"Marah? How did Lothor find Vexecus's ship?" he asked. Marah's brain began to work anew.  
"He had a decloaking device," she said softly. They both got a wild look in their eyes.  
"I need you to go get Laura and tell the others. . . we don't have much time."  
  
Within minutes Laura and Cam began construction on the device, hoping that it would work. Blake leaned up against the wall. Not realizing it, he fell asleep standing up. He hadn't slept in days, and his weariness was getting the best of him. Hunter looked over at his brother and sighed.  
"Guys, it's late. I'm going to take him home. We all need to rest and regroup." They all agreed, but Laura and Cam continued their work.  
  
Hunter walked Blake home and left Blake alone. It was past midnight, but he couldn't sleep. Each time he began to doze off he would roll over and feel the empty space where he wife would lay next to him and wake fully. He looked around the room and saw two new pieces of furniture at the foot of the bed- two basinets adorned in blue.  
Sighing he lay back down again and began run things through hi head. Cam said the device should be done by the morning, or at the very latest, the day after. They would be cutting it close, but he knew he had to get Tori and his kids out of there. He wondered if they would be boys or girls, or maybe one of each. Were they alright? More importantly, was their mother alright?  
All these thoughts raced through his head, and he drifted off into slumber.  
  
Hunter left and returned home. He silently walked out to his porch and sat in a chair. He heard the door behind him close and Sarah came out to see him. He gave her a weak smile and pulled her into his lap. She leaned down and kissed him softly, resting her head on his shoulder.  
"Clarke asleep?" he asked. She silently nodded her head.  
"Hunter?" she asked. He stroked her back lovingly.  
"Yeah?"  
"Did this sort of thing happen to you guys when you were. . ." her finger traced the tattoo on his arm. He sighed and pulled her closer.  
"Sometimes. But we always managed to fix things." Sarah stiffened up in his arms.  
"How can you fix this?" she said as tears began to form. "Tori's about to go through the worst pain of her life and no one's going to be there with her," she said sobbing into Her husband's shoulder. Hunter kissed her forehead.  
"We will fix this Sar. I know we will." 


	5. chapter 5

Tori woke up the next morning to a very uncomfortable feeling in her abdomen. It wasn't the normal feeling of the twins- it was more like a cramping sensation. Another one came over her then stopped. 'That- that couldn't have been a contraction. . . could it?' she thought to herself.  
  
(((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))  
  
Blake raced into Ops. It was late afternoon, and he had slept the day away. His heart sank when he came in and he saw Cam still working on it.  
"How long?" he asked. Cam looked up at him, then turned his attention back to the device. After a few seconds he stood.  
"It's ready now. We have to move fast," he said. Blake's face was twisted in confusion at the sudden urgency he heard in Cam's voice.  
"What happened? Why did you say it like that?" he asked nervously. Cam turned to him.  
"It appears the meteor shower is coming sooner than expected. . . we have to get her out now."  
Blake felt all the color drain out of his face. Hunter and Dustin came plowing down the stairs.  
"Dude! We just heard the shower going to happen tonight!" Dustin said.  
"Then you're going to need these," Laura said making her presence known. Cam turned and saw his wife holding four objects that resembled watches, but they had microphone-like faces and a small red button in the side. Cam walked over to her.  
"What are these?" he asked as she handed him his.  
"I found an old layout for communicators in the system. That way you all can keep contact when you get to the ship. They're directly connected to the decloaker, so once you lock onto the ship, you can transport there and back to wherever you set up the device," she said as she finished handing them out.  
"Thank you," Blake said as he strapped his on. Cam was floored.  
"You're a genius," he said kissing her. She smiled at him.  
"I learned from the best," she replied. Blake looked around and forced a smile.  
"Let's go."  
  
(((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Another cramp hit Tori- this one was the strongest so far. It had been hours since her last one, but she defiantly knew something was happening. Suddenly Tori felt a release and found herself soaked from the waist down.  
"Oh my god," she breathed when she realized her water had broken. "No- no it's too soon!" she cried as a wave of pain washed over her. She sunk to her knees and cried out again. They kept coming more frequently, and she tried her best to control her cries, but she couldn't.  
She felt his presence in the room, but didn't feel like arguing with him. She felt a pair of arms wrap reach under her arms and help her onto the bed. She looked up at him and thought she saw a hint of sympathy in his dark eyes- but it soon faded.  
"It appears that little storm has decided to come early," he sneered. Tori was breathing hard, and was sweating profusely. "it won't be long now," he said as he reached out to touch her belly. Tori threw her hand out at him, hoping to blast him with her ninja water powers, but instead a steady stream of blue energy cased in navy flew from her hand and straight at Taka's chest. He flew back into the wall. Tori pulled her hand back in shock.  
Her powers had never been that strong before. Taka got to his feet and let out an evil laugh. "Their powers grow as their time draws near. It won't be much longer now." With that, he vanished back into the shadows.  
Tori let a single tear run down her cheek. She would never let him get her children- not unless he killed her first. "I will not let this happen," she said. Gathering up her strength, she got up and walked over to the window where she could look out and see the water slowly becoming darker.  
"Please, please let him see this," she begged as she closed her eyes in concentration. She placed both her hands on her stomach and gathered her energy. She heard a slow churning outside and opened her eyes. A large water funnel had begun to form. She slowly forced it upwards until it broke the surface.  
  
(((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))  
  
The guys all gathered at the beach. Cam pointed the device out at the water. "It may take a few minutes to detect it, but we will find it," he said. Blake looked out and saw a spout of water shoot out from a few hundred yards out.  
"There! Cam that's it! It's Tori- I know it," he said. Cam did as he said and got a direct lock on the ship.  
"Got it," he said. The guys all stood and threw off their street clothes to reveal their ninja suits.  
"We don't have much time," Dustin said as the sky turned colors and the sun began to dip under the horizon.  
Blake looked at his friends. "Just get her out. It doesn't matter who finds her first, just get her out." They all agreed. "Let's go."  
  
(((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))  
  
Tori felt like her body was being torn in two. It had been hours since the pain had started, and making that funnel drained more out of her than she thought. She leaned against the bed and tried to steady her breathing. 'Come on Blake- where are you?' her mind cried.  
Her hope started to fade, then she felt the worst pain she had ever felt in her life. All she could do was let out the loudest scream she could, praying that someone would hear her.  
  
((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))  
  
The guys landed aboard the ship and set off in different directions. Cam and Dustin headed off to the left, and Blake and Hunter to the right. After they parted Dustin and cam met up with a few of Taka's 'guards' and began battling. Hunter had broken away from his brother and found an open passage leading down a long hallway. Blake walked into a large room that was lit by several torches on the wall. He spun around quickly looking for anything that could help him find his wife.  
"you'll never find her," a dark voice said from one side of the room. Blake turned and watched as Taka emerged from the shadows. Blake's fists clenched and his anger rose.  
"Where is she?" he demanded.  
"If you're asking about Tori, she's a little busy delivering my latest prospects," Taka replied. Blake's face paled- Tori had already gone into labor.  
"If you lay one finger on my kids or my wife-" he said.  
"Ah, so you must be Blake." Just then a scream was heard that made Blake shudder. He knew it was Tori- he could feel her pain and fear.  
"Where is she!" he demanded again.  
"Kill me and find out!" Taka cried charging at him. Blake instantly went into fighting mode and they began. Blake knew he had to win- to save Tori and the twins.  
  
Not too far away Hunter heard the cry as well- it was coming from the door in front of him. He went to it and listened. He could hear soft crying inside. "Tori?!" he called.  
  
Tori lifted her head. Was someone calling her name? Again she heard it calling. She knew the voice. "Hunter? Oh god Hunter help me!" she cried. Hunter heard her inside and knew he had to get in there. He reached around and couldn't find an opening anywhere. He pushed, but nothing happened. With one swift move, he brought his leg up and broke the door down with a huge kick.  
Tori was sitting on the floor, sobbing for joy. "Hunter!" she cried as another contraction hit. Hunter ran over and tried to remember all the things he had down when Sarah had Clarke. He placed his hand behind her back and pressed down on a spot near her spine. The pain stopped.  
"You alright?" hunter asked, If looks could kill, the one Hunter received from his sister in law would have killed him right there. "Alright, I get it. Let's get you out of here." He raised the communicator to his lips.  
"Guys I got her! Let's go!" he said. Within a second, they flashed out in crimson and blue.  
The others heard Hunter's call, but were a little preoccupied. Cam and Dustin were trying to get away from whatever the creatures were, while Blake was facing their leader.  
Blake fell to the ground. "No! She can't escape! Their power will be mine!" Taka cried running for the exit. Blake kipped up and ran after him, placing a kick in Taka's back. Taka fell and then stood to face the thunder ninja. Blake didn't even think as he barraged the evil being with a series of punches and kicks until he was lying in a heap on the floor.  
Taka slowly raised himself up, but Blake fired at him with a beam of navy energy, sending flying into a wall. Blake walked up to him and grabbed him by the throat. "Leave now, and leave my family the hell alone," he said dropping him to the floor.  
Blake ran out of the room and found Cam and Dustin. Together, they all teleported back to the beach. 


	6. chapter 6

Hunter and Tori landed on the beach. Tori clung to Hunter uniform. "Hunter- it's coming," she said breathing hard. Hunter ran over to where the device was set up and grabbed the first thing that he saw- which happened to be Blake's discarded t-shirt and navy over-shirt. He found a cell phone and quickly dialed 911.  
"Oh no," Tori said as she looked up at the sky. Her vision was filled with thousands of tiny lights shooting across the night, lighting it up. She felt one of the babies coming out. Hunter ran over and saw Tori shaking.  
"Wh- what can I do Tori?" he asked nervously. Tori didn't reply, but let out a soft whimper. Running on instinct, Hunter went and lifted her dress- he could see a head. He grabbed the t-shirt and got ready. "Tori- you need to push," he said gently. Tori pushed as hard as she could until she heard something so wonderful- one of her babies crying.  
Suddenly streaks of Green, Yellow, and Navy appeared. Tori looked up and found herself being held tight.  
"Oh Tor-" Blake said as he cradled her in his arms. Tori couldn't move- she just let herself cry in her husband's arms. "Bro," Hunter whispered. Blake released his hold on Tori lightly and looked at his brother. "meet you son," he said handing Tori the baby. Both parents let out tears of joy as they looked at their little miracle. Sirens were heard in the distance and Cam and Dustin went to flag them down.  
Tori gasped. "Here we go again," she said through her pain. Blake held her in one arm and his son in the other. Tori raised her head to the sky and looked up at Blake. He looked absolutely terrified, and she did her best to put on a brave face. He kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear.  
"I love you, I love you so much," he said. Tori closed her eyes and pushed. Just as she felt a release she opened her eyes and saw the most brilliant star streak past above her. Blake felt her whole body relax. His heart skipped a beat when he heard the new child cry. Hunter wrapped it in another shirt and handed it to Tori.  
"It's a girl," he said trying to hold back tears. Tori took her daughter and smiled down at her. Blake tightened his grip on Tori and kissed her fully on the lips.  
They saw an ambulance pull up, and no sooner had the paramedics arrived than Tori blacked out.  
  
((((((((((())))))))))  
  
Tori's eyes fluttered open and she once again found herself in a room. She was happy to find that the room was white with several flowers around. She realized then that she was in a hospital room and let out a deep sigh. She looked around and saw a sleeping figure in a chair, holding a small bundle wrapped in a navy blanket. The bundle began to make noise and the figure awoke.  
He looked at Tori and smiled. Carefully he put the bundle in a nearby basinet and went too her. Tori threw her arms around her husband and showed no signs of letting go.  
Blake wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. "I love you," he said before he crushed his lips into hers. Tori responded with equal passion and let a few tears fall from her closed eyes.  
"I knew you'd find me,' she breathed when they released. "I love you so much," she said snuggling into his embrace. Blake rubbed her back and felt her shake slightly. A soft crying began to come from the other side of the room. Blake released her and gave her a quick kiss before he went to the bassinets. He lifted the baby wrapped in navy and handed him to Tori. He then went and took the other in his arms.  
"Are they alright?" Tori asked nervously as she looked at the tiny bodies. Blake sat next to her and kissed her forehead.  
"They're perfect. The doctor said it's not unusual for twins to come early. . . you did so good Tor," he said looking at the babies. Tori looked up at him and smiled.  
"We did good," she said kissing him softly. Blake smiled and looked at his children.  
"We need to name then you know," he said. Tori looked at them and sighed.  
"What do you think?" Tori asked him. Blake kissed her forehead again.  
"Owen," he said looking at his son. Tears sprung anew in Tori's eyes. "Shane would have wanted it that way."  
"Owen Hunter," Tori said through her tears. Blake smiled and his daughter began to stir.  
"We didn't forget about you," he said to her. Tori saw the look he was giving her- she could tell Blake was already wrapped around her little finger.  
"Looks like we have a daddy's girl," she said. Blake laughed.  
"You name her," Tori said sitting straight up. Blake thought for a moment.  
"Hailey." Tori looked at her and agreed.  
"I like it, but where'd you come up with it?" she asked.  
"Remember that big star you saw right when she was born?" Tori nodded. "That was Hailey's comet." Tori's eyes spilled over. Blake kissed her cheeks.  
"I've heard of hormones going overboard, but I'm so over crying!" she said laughing.  
"The you're really going to bawl when I tell you the idea for her middle name- Marah. Without her help, we may not have found you in time," he said looking into her deep blue eyes.  
Tori leaned in and together she and Blake shared the most beautiful kiss either one had ever experienced.  
  
Some time later everyone was gathered in the hospital room to greet the twins. "Guys meet the newest members of the family- Owen Hunter, and Hailey Marah Bradley," Tori said as she and Blake held them. Everyone was gushing over the new arrivals, celebrating their birthday.  
  
((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))  
  
A very battered and injured Taka watched the happy sight as his ship left the earth. 'I will have my revenge. . . I will get those powers if it's the last thing I do,' he vowed as his ship flew off into space.  
  
THE END  
  
Or is it? 


End file.
